supreme_uprisingfandomcom-20200214-history
Luo Yunyang's Passersby
< Luo Yunyang < Character List Tianyunshen Dynasty: Luo Yinglu The Blue Dragon Marquis’ current young Marquis and Luo Tianpeng’s great-grandson. Su Longgai Servant of the Suhe Family. 'Luo Beigui' Elder of the Luo Family. 'Luo Tianxiong' Luo Yuanchu's uncle. 'Luo Yingtian (Dead)' Luo Yuanchu's father and ex-Blue Dragon Marquise. Ranked 39th amid the Earth Fiend Starlords. Killed by Luo Beishen. Samsara Star City: 'Green Sky Fairy' Soaring Deity Tribe’s Green Sky Fairy is the third-in-rank on the Cosmo Chart, the universe beauty chart. She and the Soaring Deity Tribe are protected by the Supreme Daozi of the Divine Union. 'Yun Rushui' She is the disciple of the Cloudy Sea Saint. She is a Celestial Domain-Grade Emperor Lord. She is from the Cloud Mist Tribe of the Divine Union. Bloody Space River: 'Autumn Water Monarch' She is One of the 8 Galaxy Monarchs from the Divine Union sent to the Bloody Space River. 'Divine Marquis Jiang Yun' Member of the Divine Union sent to the Bloody Space River. 'Divine Breaker Marquis' Member of the Demigod Tribe sent to the Bloody Space River. Divine Union: 'Miro Kenyuan' Head of the Miro Family of the Demigod Tribe. Father of Miro Fedor. 'Wujingtianluo' Ex-Senior Statesman of the Senior State Assembly of the Human Tribe. Father of Aofeitianluo. 'Xue Qingcheng' Sister of Xue Tiannan. 'Xue Tiannan' Human Tribe Envoy. 'Souloutou' Member of the Electric Awn Tribe. 'Madam Miyawa' She is a member of the Thunder Ray Tribe. She was trained in the Punishing Demonic Thunder Move, a move with a monstrous amount of power that had allowed her to gain telekinetic abilities. Bloody Massacre Path: 'Metal Peak Ruler' A Ruler of the Acute Metal Path. 'Broken Metal Ruler' A Ruler of the Acute Metal Path. 'Blood Thunder Ruler' A Ruler of the Blood Massacre Path. 'Wind Song Ruler' A Ruler of the Wild Gale Path. 'Thundercloud Ruler' A Ruler of the Bloody Massacre Path. 'Pure Sun Ruler' A Ruler of the Fiery Sun Path. 'Thoughtless Ruler' An uknown Ruler. 'Qin Shuirou' She is a disciple of the Autumn Water Path. Girlfriend of Lie Qingcheng. She cultivated the Sky-Enveloping Moon Path. She could practice the Invincible Yin Yang Path when coordinated with Ke Linqi. In the Extreme Mystic Token War on Kun Yu Planet 'Ke Linqi' He is a member of the Fiery Sun Path. He cultivated the Great Unrivaled Sun Path, a Tier Two Path fusing Fire Origin Law and Radiance Origin Source Law. He could practice the Invincible Yin Yang Path when coordinated with Qin Shuiruo. 'Ying Qiumeng' She is a master of the Autumn Water Path. Qin Shuiruo's Master. 'Feng Changtian' A Fiery Sun Path genius called Feng Changtian. 10,000 years ago, after he went on a comprehensive tour of the Bloody Massacre Path's Fifth Volume Sky Book and studied the Fallen Autumn Leaves Diagram, he comprehended the Autumn Wind Sword Art. 'Princess Qing Le' Princess of Kun Yu Planet. 'Ji Mo' Bodyguard of Luo Yunyang at the Nebula-Grade. 'Ning Daoze' He is a member of the Autumn Water Path. 'Chi Tianya' He is a member of the Fiery Sun Path. He cultivated the Berserkers Path. This path was composed of raging wind and blazing fire, so he grasped the tempo of the battle firmly in most battles. 'Zuo Shu' He is a member of the Fiery Sun Path. 'Yun Tianbei' He is a member of the Fiery Sun Path. 'Jin Luochuan' He is a member of the Fiery Sun Path. 'Horton' He is a member of the Fiery Sun Path. 'Long Han' He is a member of the Fiery Sun Path. 'Yun Dongyang' Blood Disciple of the Bloody Massacre Path. He was ranked second in the Top Blood District, had arrived in the Blood Spirit Sky 900 years ago and had been the Top Blood District's number one before the rise of Yang Shang. He was proficient in Illusion Laws and Light-Based Origin Source Law and cultivated the Mirage Path. He was also especially adept in eye techniques. In most battles, he achieved victory with just one gaze. During the competition with the Fiery Sun Path he surrounded humiliating the Bloody Massacre Path. 'Wuka' Blood Disciple of the Bloody Massacre Path. 'Qin Donglai' Blood Disciple of the Bloody Massacre Path. Qin Donglai had entered the Blood Spirit Sky 1,000 years ago. He was possibly one of the people who had been in the Blood Spirit Sky the longest. Because of this, Qin Donglai was addressed by everyone as Eldest Senior Brother. All the other Blood Disciples who had entered the Blood Spirit Sky along with Qin Donglai had either perished during assignments or been sent to different divisions of the Bloody Massacre Path because they had been unable to meet the requirements of the Blood Spirit Sky. Qin Donglai was most proficient in Water-Based Origin Source Law and combined Water and Lightning-Based Origin Source Law to practise the Electric Water Path. 'Pig Iron Tyrant King' Blood Disciple of the Bloody Massacre Path. The name Pig Iron Tyrant was indeed arrogant. However, the main reason behind this moniker was his style, which was focused on defense. This person had cultivated the Bloody Massacre Path's most strenuous technique, the Divine Tortoise Longevity Technique, and comprehended the Metal-Based Origin Source Law and Earth Origin Source Law. Hence, he had formed his own special defense-oriented path called the Iron Essence Path. There were consequences for this sort of cultivation. It resulted in a very weak offense, but an exceptionally strong defense. Therefore, even though many people had a powerful offense, they would still surrender and admit defeat in the face of an even better, impenetrable defense. When facing an opponent with both a very good offense and amazing speed, the Pig Iron Tyrant King would only get thrashed, which would explain why he ranked third in District Two. 'Wolfman Dong Kenu' Blood Disciple of the Bloody Massacre Path. He has obtained Wind Origin Source Law naturally and learn Space Origin Source Law. He was cultivating the Space-Fracturing Path. 'Dunluo' Blood Disciple of the Bloody Massacre Path. 'Mo Long' Blood Disciple of the Bloody Massacre Path. 'Yunlei (Dead)' Ranked 2nd among the 3,000 elites groomed by the Bloody Massacre Path sent to Chongyuan Star for the Bloody Massacre Killing Arena. He was killed by Poshan. [[Blue Rain Empire|'Blue Rain Empire']]:' 'Emperor Sen Kong Emperor of the Tianluo Empire. Father of Sen Ming. In the Nebula-Grade Realm. 'Great Craftsman Sen Yuan (Dead)' The descendants of Great Craftsman Sen Yuan became the royal family of the Tianluo Empire. Back in the day, Sen Yuan had created a weapon suitable for the Great Chaotic Hole Path. This weapon was called the Myriad Convergence Ring. 'Chu Qingmei' Noble lady of the Tianluo Empire. 'Master Du Yun' Array Formation Master of the Array Formation Union. 'Li Qingyun' A clever and bewitching noble lady of the Blue Rain Empire. 'Nanfeng' A young noble heir of the Blue Rain Empire. 'Yuan Geng' A young noble heir of the Blue Rain Empire Yuan Family. 'Zheng Feng' A young noble heir of the Blue Rain Empire Zheng Family. 'Kabu' A lionhead servant who pretended to be an Array Formation Master in Luo Yunyang's place. Earth: 'Jin Zaitian' Vice-Chairman of the Da Alliance, Jin Zaitian. This man was the leader of the Eight Armies and Three Guards, as well as the person with the most authority in the 13 Eastern Cities. He is a God-Grade Entity that wanted to sacrifice Luo Yunyang to the Great Snow Mountain Guardian Deity. At the end the God-Grade powerhouses didn't help him nor the 13 Eastern Cities, so he could only look for Luo Yunyang's help. 'Luo Jinlong' Member of the Luo Family. He was two generations behind Luo Yunyang. His branch was suppressed because it was the weakest. 'Thundering Wizard God' God-Grade Entity and God-Grade Telekinesis Master. Ranked 5th on the Divine List. 'Jin Dongan' Disciple of the Edgeless Spiritual Master. 'Lu Qian' Junior Martial Sister of Gu Qianqian. She is snobbish and a gold digger. 'Teacher Xie' The teacher coaching Luo Yunyang and the others during the 37-City Exchange Meet. The man was over 50 years old and looked like an old farmer. 'Wei Zhongxing' He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the 13 Eastern Cities at the 37-City Exchange Meet. He has a stiff face and is an hypocrite. 'Cuan Tianhou' Member of Sky High Military. Ranked Seventh among the Sky High's Seven Pillars. His speed ranks second among the Seven Pillars. 'Yun Lei' The strongest member of the Royal Forest Military. His family owns the Yun Clan Financial Group, so he has received the best grooming from a very young age. It is said that the Yun family still uses ancient prescriptions and all sorts of dire beast blood to strengthen their bodies. 'Shi Haoyuan' Member of Sky High Military. Ranked Second among the Sky High's Seven Pillars. He is also the Second of the top 10 Outstanding Martialists. 'Lei Qi' Member of Sky High Military. Ranked Third among the Sky High's Seven Pillars. He is also one of the top 10 Outstanding Martialists. Member of the Nie Family. 'Tom King' He is powerhouse of the young generation that represented the Seven City Coalition at the 37-City Exchange Meet. 'Feng Yinglie' Sky Main Avenue, Feng Yinglie is a martial grandmaster that ranks 10th on the Sky List. His Intense Wind Pike is rated among the strongest weapon. 'Bloody-Clothed Goddess Arena' Disciple of Blood Butcher Murat. 'Divine Walker Engelkoch' One of the most powerful Martial Grandmaster. 'Alice' Blood Butcher Murat adopted daughter and disciple. She can use the Asura's Seven Axes and had the Bloodthirsty Bloodline. Her appearance is unremarkable. 'Xue Yuhua' Fat Xue's cousin. Leader of a Researcher Team. 'Xi Cunrong' Friend of Gu Qianqian. She is snobbish and arrogant. 'Yan Que' Member of the Yan Family. Famous for having killed a Martial God when he was still a Martial Grandmaster. He tried to take by force Yan Family prisoners that Luo Yunyang had captured but he failed. He was left alive because he was a honorable man. 'Grand Sky Corps Viceroy Zhuge Yi' Viceroy of the Grand Sky Corps. He protected Luo Yunyang's enemy while he was killing them.